


Condensation

by Banshee1013



Series: Suptober 2019 Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, POV Impala (Supernatural), Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Ficlet to accompany art for Subtober 2019.Days 8/9 - Vices/Baby.





	Condensation

**Author's Note:**

> Art can be found [here.](https://banshee1013.tumblr.com/post/188337666592/suptober-days-78-vicesbaby-sigh-thought-this)

Baby felt the condensation being to bead on her windows, and began to worry about the integrity of her upholstery. This time, however, He at least remembered to lay a towel down first, which would protect the leather.

On the back seat, anyway. The front seat was still vulnerable. And this was becoming an ever-increasing circumstance lately.

Not that she would ever question anything He wanted to do with, to, or even in her. She was, after all, His, just as much as He was hers.

He wasn’t Baby’s first - her First never engaged in such activity, at least not in her. To him, she was merely a mode of transportation, a means to make a living, and never managed to form the bond with her that she had with Him.

When her First died (even being the Most Important Object in the Universe, she had no control over Death), Baby found herself in a used car lot, awaiting her Next. Unlike her First where she had no choice, she found herself more aware of who came to see her, and more inclined to choose. Every soul that stepped on the lot was examined by her, and were found wanting. She would hide herself from them - they would glance her way but their gaze would bounce off her, unseeing. Even the salesman forgot she was there after awhile.

Baby waited. She waited for her Next.

When The Marine stepped on the lot, she knew he was the one. Her Next. But even though she not only didn’t hide herself but made herself even more visible, he had other priorities and didn’t look her way.

But when he returned, things were different. This time, The Marine was accompanied by Him. He air seemed to vibrate around him, and he glowed, like sunlight on chrome. He saw her. Approached, and ran a gentle, loving hand over her fender.

He knew her - and somehow, she knew Him.

He pointed The Marine in her direction, and due to His influence, became her Next. The Marine took her home to his Girl, and they became a family.

And He vanished.

But Baby knew the exact moment when He reappeared - as He was conceived in her back seat. Their family grew, and grew again with the arrival of His Brother a few years later.

And then the Girl died, and Baby became more than family. She became Home.

The Marine, devastated by loss and consumed with the pursuit of her killer, often left the Brothers in Baby’s care, and they made her Their own. They put Legos in her vents, and Army men in her ashtrays. They carved their initials into her rear deck, marking her forever as Theirs.

When The Marine died, however, Baby discovered something very interesting.

She became His, but He wasn’t her Next. He was her LAST.

She knew, deep in her core, that when He ended - so would she.

Baby had no interest in ending - so she took VERY GOOD care of Him. And in return, He took excellent care of her, his beautiful Baby. Possessive and protective, the only thing more important to Him than her was His Brother.

So this recent behavior, the increase of condensation-generating activity emanating from the back seat with requisite lack of concern for what the moisture content of the air would do to her interior, was testament indeed to the importance of His companion.

But, Baby wondered… would it kill Him to just CRACK A WINDOW??


End file.
